cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Viridian
Overview Viridian's level range is 40-50. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * None, Viridian is an unlockable contact. Viridian can be unlocked by villains who have obtained the Infiltrator Badge, Tracer Badge, Tank Buster Badge, defeated 200 Crey and 200 Council, and are between levels 45 and 50. New Contact(s) Information Viridian is a very dangerous man who works subtle deals that can change the course of world history. The core of his job is influencing other villain groups through manipulation, sabotage, deal brokering, or collaboration, as it suits the needs of Arachnos. There is some rivalry between his organization of manipulators and Shadow Spider's spies, but both know that they can only suceed at their job with the help of the other. Initial Contact Incomplete Requirements Completed Requirements Here's the deal: I don't normally work with your type. Villains, I mean. Too loud, too unstable. But I have an operation where you could be a major asset. A lot of people fear and respect you. A message delivered by you could carry far more weight to the recipient. And right now, what I need is impact. I don't explain myself, and I don't slow down, and I don't care what you have to say. Take the job or not, that's the only option. Store Viridian sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 45 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements at 200% cost Story Arc Missions I'll give you the basics of the operation. You deserve that. It's a gathering. Gang bosses, criminal leaders, lots of big bad-guys. And that's the problem. They'll be difficult to wrangle, unless they know we're strong enough to bring them in by force if necessary. That's where you come in. Gather a group of cronies, and deliver the messages I give you to the targets I give you. Most of them won't be willing to listen until you've beaten some sense into them. So be ready. And I again suggest you bring along some more black-masks for this. Briefing Your first target is Sebastian Frost, the head of the Family. He's too smart to resist you, but his thugs won't be. I want him brought in as a message. Oh, and he may be meeting with others. Take some spare invitations. You never know. Mission Objectives * Capture Sebastian Frost ** Abduct Sebastian Frost *** Escape with Sebastian Frost According to Viridian's info, Frost should be meeting with someone here. You didn't expect it would be the Nemesis Army. Enemies Notable NPC's Captive: Sebastian Frost Arch Villain: Nemesis Sebastian Frost: "No, Lord Nemesis. It's always good to see you." Nemesis: "Excellent. Now, there are many ties between our organizations, and I think it's time to strengthen them." Sebastian Frost (to player): "What are you doing here?" Nemesis: "Providing me some sport. Step aside Sebastian." Debriefing Nemesis, huh? That's good and bad. The good is that word will get out about you, and about the message. The bad is Nemesis. He works with plans inside plans inside plans. We have to assume that he knew you'd be there, and wanted to be there himself for a reason. But that's not your concern. You did okay. Briefing Next up is Tub Ci, the leader of the Tsoo. Unfortunately for him, his location is about to be tipped off to the Paragon Police and Longbow. Fortunately for you, I know exactly where he is. Fortunately for me, you pulling his tattooed behind out of the fire will help him to trust the invitation, and the Tsoo don't trust easily. Mission Acceptance You'll travel to Paragon City by submarine, and infiltrate the place where Tub Ci is making his last stand. Tub Ci is smart, so he'll probably be willing to fight alongside you. Just worry about the PPD and Longbow, and get Tub Ci out of there. Viridian hands you an invitation for Tub Ci. Mission Objective(s) * Invite Tub Ci Enemies Notable NPC's Debriefing Briefing Mission Acceptance Mission Objective(s) * Enemies Notable NPC's Debriefing External Links * Category:Unlockable Contacts Category:CoV Contacts Level 40-44 Category:CoV Contacts Level 45-50